leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Oakley
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Oakley |jname=リオン |tmname=Lion |slogan=no |image=Oakley.png |imagesize=150px |caption=Oakley |gender=Female |hometown=Unknown |region=Unknown |relatives= (sister) |trainer=no |game=no |leader=no |team=yes |teamname=Team Rocket |teamrank=Spy |brain=no |partner=yes |partnername= |anime=yes |epnum=M05 |epname=Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias |enva=Lisa Ortiz |java=Yumiko Shaku }} Oakley (Japanese: リオン Lion) is the main antagonist of Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias. She is the partner and younger sister of . History Not much is known about Oakley nor her sister before Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias, but since James instantly recognizes them, their reputation can be assumed to precede them. In the dub, they were assigned a mission by , implying Team Rocket membership, but this is not present in the original. Oakley, along with her sister Annie, is after the Soul Dew and the Latias and Latios, the entities they need to use the Defense Mechanism of Alto Mare (DMA). Not long after activating the DMA, Oakley quickly learned how to use it. In that time, she flooded Alto Mare, almost drowned , and resurrected and Fossils, among other things. Adept as she may be at using it, however, she did not know when to stop, which eventually proved to be her downfall. When Annie tried to remove her from the DMA, she instead became stuck as well. At the very end of the , they were rescued by police and sent to a heavily-guarded prison. They were last seen in said prison, where they examined the possessions of Lawrence III. Presumably, both are still behind bars. Oakley briefly reappeared in a montage in The Rise of Darkrai, which chronicled the preceding nine movies. Character Like her sister, Oakley is very charming, manipulative, tech-savvy, and thorough in her work. Both have vain, thrill-seeking personalities and a ruthless determination to succeed, but Oakley has a thirst for power that, once her mind is affected by the DMA, blinds her into behaving psychotically and ruthlessly, such as wanting to control with the oceans and willing to wipe out anyone who gets in her way. Despite being the younger sister, Oakley appears to be the brains of the operation. Annie may be more suave and equally capable in combat and capture, but Oakley is the mastermind of the plan. Once driven power-hungry by the DMA (an implied side-effect of its operation), she exclaims "I can control the whole world from in here!" in the dub, or "Now this city is mine!" (もうこの町はあたしのもののよ！) in the original. Oakley has excellent balance and athletic abilities, making huge leaps and cartwheels while fighting and with no trouble and keeping perfect balance on a beam that Jessie, James and have trouble with. She also has some rather advanced technology at hand; she has glasses that can identify Latias when disguised and can see Latias and Latios when invisible, and they capture Latios using what appears to be a net of energy. Pokémon This listing is of Oakley's known in the : On hand is Oakley's only known Pokémon. It is first seen in Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias when Annie and Oakley were trying to capture disguised as . It reappeared throughout the movie. Ariados's known moves are and .}} Mentioned , Annie evolved her into a when she wanted a instead. None of Vileplume's moves are known.}} Temporary and an Aerodactyl to chase after and . In the English dub, they were once used by an evil Pokémon Trainer to torment the civilians of Alto Mare, but were drowned when a brought water to the city. They have blank, yellow-tinted eyes with no pupils and are lined with a thick black outline. Aerodactyl's only known move is .}} to chase after and . In the English dub, they were once used by an evil Pokémon Trainer to torment the civilians of Alto Mare, but were drowned when a brought water to the city. They have blank, yellow-tinted eyes with no pupils and are lined with a thick black outline. Kabutops's only known move is .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=釈由美子 Yumiko Shaku |en=Lisa Ortiz |de=Sonja Reichelt |is=Kristjana Skúladóttir |it=Cristiana Rossi |no=Hanne Dancke Arnesen |pt_br=Denise Reis |es_eu=Pepa Castro |es_la=Cristina Hernández }} Artwork In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Oakley or her Pokémon in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Grass|jpset=Theater Limited VS Pack|jpnum=001/018}} Names Category:Movie antagonists Category:Members of Team Rocket Category:Characters named after real people de:Oakley es:Oakley fr:Oakley it:Oakley ja:リオン